runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Riot
250px|right|thumb|Kuva Pay to Pk Mellakasta Riot, eli mellakka tai kapina on ison määrän pelaajia kokoontuminen protestoimaan jotakin, normaalisti siihen kuuluu protestoijia, Jagexin kannattajia, tai joskus jopa Jagexin henkilökuntaa. Mellakan aiheuttaa yleensä joku tapahtuma, kuten uusi päivitys tai rajoitus. Mellakoita pidetään ympäri RuneScapea, eri maailmoissa, mutta monet mellakat pidetään ei-member-maailmoissa Varrockissa ja member-maailmoissa Faladorissa. RuneScapen mellakoiden historia Tässä on lista kaikista tärkeimmistä mellakoista RuneScapessa, aloittaen tuoreimmasta: *'Hp Update Mellakka' Pelaajat kokoontuivat falandorin keskelle mellakoimaan tästä hp uptadesta sillä he eivät pitäneet siitä kun hp ja iskut kymmenkertaistuivat monet sanoivatkin sitä silloin joksikin WoWscapeksi. *'PvP Glitch Mellakka' pidettiin 13. huhtikuuta 2009, kun Mod Andrew ilmoitti, että kaikki jotka väärinkäyttävät loputonta pudotusmahdollisuus-glitchiä bannattaisiin. Sitä johti X--Icey—X, ja tapahtui Varrockissa. Tämä mellakka koostui pääosin korkeatasoisista pelaajista, ketkä väärinkäyttivät loputonta pudotusmahdollisuus-glitchiä ja pelkäsivät, että saavat bannin. Tämä erikoinen mellakka kesti muutamia tunteja, monet osallistujat ostivat harvinaisia tavaroita väärinhankituilla rahoillaan, saadakseen ne pois pelistä. *'Grafiikka Mellakka' oli mellakka, joka protestoi uutta, heinäkuun 2008 grafiikka-päivityksen pysyviä lageja ja uusia ominaisuuksia. Tässä mellakassa oli enemmän Jagexin kannattajia kuin mellakoitsijoita. *'Wilderness Mellakka', "Toinen Pay to Pk Mellakka" tai "Kesäkuun mellakka", kuten jotkut pelaajat sitä kutsuvat, pidettiin 4. kesäkuuta 2008 (5. kesäkuuta joillain aikavyöhykkeillä). Tämän mellakkan pyrkimys oli esittää tyytymättömyyksiä Jagexin päätökselle poistaa pelaajantappo (player-killing Wildernessistä ja epätasapainoiselle vaihtamiselle 10. joulukuuta 2007. Se kesti läpi koko päivän, aikaisista aamun tunneista, suunnilleen 3:00 GMT:hen seuraavana aamuna. *'Epätasapainoinen Vaihto Mellakka' (tai World 1 mellakka) on mellakka, joka alkoi vähän ennen (9 PM 2. tammikuuta, USAn itäinen aika) 1:00 A.M., UTC-aikaa, aikaisena aamuna 3. tammikuuta 2008. Tämän mellakan aiheutti monet F2p-pelaajat, jotka huomasivat vaihtamisrajan (trade limit) päivityksen olevan epäreilu. Se on myös ensimmäinen merkittävä mellakka, joka ilmaantui F2p-pelaajien keskuudessa. Tämä mellakka kesti noin 7 tuntia; alkoi vähän aikaa ennen 1:00 A.M. (UTC), ja loppui vähän aikaa ennen 7:30 A.M., jolloin vain 5, ehkei edes niin paljon, pelaajaa vielä mellakoi. *'Pay to Pk Mellakka' (kutsutaan myös: World 66 Mellakaksi, Ensimmäinen Wilderness Mellakka, RuneScapen loppu Mellakka, Free Trade Mellakka, ja Falador Mellakka) oli mellakka, joka tapahtui ensisijaisesti Falador Squaressa, maailmassa 66, joulukuun 10. alkupuolella ja kesti suunnilleen viikon, vaikka se palautuikin muutaman kerran tammikuun alkupuolelle asti. Se oli pääosin vastaus Jagexin anti-RWT-päivitykselle (RWT=Real World Trading) (etenkin: Wildernessin muutokset, Bounty Hunter ja Clan Wars!, Vaihto ja Pudotusmuutokset, ja RuneScape vs Real-world Trading). World 66 on paikka, jossa se pääosin tapahtui, vaikka oli muitakin mellakoita, joita tapahtui samoihin aikoihin tai myöhemmin. On myös huomautettavaa, että mellakan nimi on harhaanjohtava, ja että monia muita aiheitakin esitettiin kuin pelaajantappo. *'Mod Hasmo Mellakka' (kutsutaan myös nimellä World 18 Mellakka) oli mellakka, jonka aiheutti Mod Hasmon vierailu Edgevillessä, maailmassa 18, Bounty Hunterin ja Wildernessin muutosten jälkeen 10. joulukuuta 2007. Pelaajat tapasivat Hasmon huikealla katkeruudella. Samalla alueella olevat pelaajat nuhtelivat Hasmoa kovasti, monet olivat entisiä pelaajantappajia (PKer), vedonlyöjiä, ja kaupankävijöitä (merchant), keihin päivitys kohdistui negatiivisesti. Hasmo yritti rauhoitella tilannetta, mutta tilanne vain kiihtyi. Mellakka kesti 15 minuuttia ja loppui, kun Mod Hasmo lähti maailmasta 18. Mellakan jälkeen, jotkut pelaajat väittivät nähneensä 2 Jagex moderaattoria tapahtuman aikana, mutta ainoa todistettavasti siellä oleva, oli Mod Hasmo. Mellakan jälkeen Mod Hasmo havaittiin Wildernessissä maailmassa 69. Häntä pommitettiin kysymyksillä kysymysten jälkeen, kunnes hän kirjautui ulos. Sopimatonta kieltä käytettiin, ja Mod Hasmo nopeasti hiljensi (mute) nämä pelaajat ennen kuin kirjautui ulos. *'Duel Arena Mellakka' oli sarja tapahtumia, joita tapahtui illalla 20. marraskuuta 2007 ja aamulla 21. marraskuuta 2007. Mellakointi tapahtui pääosin maailmassa 83, ja Rants-foorumeilla oli tuhansia viestejä, jotka protestoivat uutta vedonlyönti capia. Monet vedonlyöjät vihastuivat ja alkoivat valittaa ja mellakoida uutta muutosta vastaan. Mellakka nähtävästi jatkui tunteja myöhemmin maailmassa 91, jossa vedonlyöjät jatkoivat protestoimista uutta duelling-päivitystä vastaan. Jotkut sanonnat, joita käytettiin mellakan aikana olivat: "Duelling is dead", "We pay we say", "3k no pay", ja niin edelleen. Mellakoiden aikaan, jotkut pelaajat foorumeilla ilmaisivat vihaansa sanonnalla: "Ruinedscape, the Once Massive Online Adventureless Game by Jagex Ltd." *'"Pest Control Mellakka"' oli laaja yhteisön paheksumisliike, joka tapahtui 17. heinäkuuta 2007, kun Jagex teki päivityksen, johon kuului kokemuksen vähentäminen, jota sai pelaamalla Pest Control-minipeliä. Pest Control-kokemusta vähennettiin keskimäärin 30%, kaikki tekijät mukaanlaskettuna. Tämä sai aikaan Pest Control-pelaajien keskuudessa korkean määrän mielipahaa. *'14 Tunnin Mellakka' oli suuri protesti Jagexia vastaan, joka tapahtui pääosin maailmassa 28 Faladorissa (osaksi Ice Plateaulla) 24. helmikuuta 2007. Syyttävästi, kuuluisa pelaajantappaja (player-killer) nimeltään Elvemage hiljennettiin (mute), kun hän houkutteli toista pelaajaa. Sanotaan, että Elvemage sanoi sanonnan: "Mods should burn in h***", kun moderaattori oli paikalla, josta hänet hiljennettiin välittömästi (ei ole varmaa). Sen takia, mellakka syntyi Faladorissa, ja muutamia pelaaja hiljennettiin jälkiseurauksena. Pelaajat, ja ehkä jotkut moderaattorit, protestoivat, että väliaikaiset bannit ja hiljentämiset ovat epäreiluja, ja jotkut pelaajat huusivat: "Ban the bans!". Monet jotka osallistuivat mellakkaan, asettivat kanuunia ja käyttivät Retribution-prayeria, symbolisoidakseen vihaansa. Mellakka oli spammia suurimman osan ajasta, suurin osa pelaajista huusi: "Save Elvemage". *'Rule 7 Protesti' oli pelaajien aiheuttama tapahtuma, joka alkoi 2. tammikuuta 2007, vähän sen jälkeen, kun Rule 7 päivitettiin. SwiftSwitch, jonka mukana kolmannen osapuolen asiakkaat bannattiin. Memberit kokoontuivat maailmassa 27, käyttivät Retribution-prayeria ja huusivat: "save ss" ja pyysivät Jagexia kumoamaan lopputuloksen. Monet pelaajat eivät protestoineet: He sivustakatsoivat protestoijia, sytyttivät nuotioita, käytivät teleother.loitsuja, ja seurasivat moderaattoreita. Pieniä kokoontumisia tapahtui F2p-maailmoissa. Maailmassa 81, pelaajat kerääntyivät Varrock Squarelle. Foorumitkin olivat osallisia, Rants-foorumeilla oli yli 500 käyttäjää online. Pelaajat kerääntyivät myös Ice Plateaulle, käyttivät teleother-loitsuja ja teleporttasivat toisiaan Falador Squarelle. Nämä käyttäjät olivat sidoksissa sanontaan: "save ss," niin kuin squareenkin, ja tappoivat toisiaan. Luokka:RuneScape en:Riot